


Red and Blue

by Skyebarry098



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Possessive Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: lance gets hurt on a mission, and Keith is a protective mullet.





	Red and Blue

 

lance was having a shit day

 

Well if shit means that while planning a mission everyone ignores and shuts down all your ideas. He was simply suggesting they go over the plan again and see if there was a way they could make sure that they didn't all have to split up individually on the mission, it didn't feel right sending anyone alone on a mission as risky as this. But no he was immediately shut out, like usual.

**_that's cause your an idiot._ **

Going over the day in his head makes him want to throw up, if they had just listened to him, maybe he wouldn't have had to jump in front of a beam firing at Keith. Nearly killing him. But then again what loss would it have been, he was the seventh wheel and easiest to replace of the 5 paladins. Yet  here he is now, sat in the infirmary waiting for Allura or Shiro to charge in any moment and yell at him. Oh well he deserves it anyway, he did put the mission at risk after all. but he doesn't regret it, he would do it again in a heartbeat. Even if he did get thrown off the team.

_**you deserve to be thrown off, you don't belong here anyway.**_   

He sighs to himself and tries to sit up, surprisingly he actually succeeds at the task. He looks around and no one is there, then again why would they waist time on a useless person like himself. He sits up further and goes to get out of the bed. He yelps when he falls over something though, laying on the ground he looks across to see what the hell it was that tripped him up and he nearly snorts.

it was Keith, curled up on the floor by his bed.

He smiles to himself and nudges his fellow paladin. When that fails he starts shaking him and shaking him and oh my god how heavy could this cute little guy sleep. Wait cute. He shakes the thought out of his head and lifts Keith up on to the bed, if he was gonna sleep it would not be on the cold hard floor. He lifts the blanket over the paladin and goes to walk away, probably to find the rest off the team and get the yelling over with.

_**Good you deserve to be yelled-** _

He yelps again when he feels a warm hand grab his wrist, god how many times could this mullet head make him yelp. He looks over at the paladin who is starting to stir awake and rub his eyes yawning. oh my actual lord Keith looks so cute when he's sleepy. 

"Lance?"

"Hey mullet how did the-"

Before he could finish that sentence he was embraced in an almost suffocating hug from the red paladin, holding on like he would disappear any second. He nuzzles into Lance neck and breaths. While the Cuban boy wraps him in his arms, Neither of them pull apart.

"Lance I'm so sorry" the red paladin whispers

"You have nothing to apologise for mullet, I'm still here aren't I?"

They remain like that for who knows how long, Keith apologising and Lance whispering sweet reassurances to the red paladin. They walk over to the bed after a while and as they go to sit down and discuss what happened the door slams open and an angry altean princess barges in followed by the black paladin. Lance takes a deep breath readying himself for the scolding, but before the princess could even open her mouth Keith jumps in front of him as if he was trying to protect him, something flutters in his chest at the realisation.

_**You don't deserve him as a friend yet alone anything more** _

But then when Keith gives him a small smile for the first time he finally ignores that voice inside his head.

"No" states the red paladin calmly, arms folded and glaring

"what do you mean no? Lance risked the entire plan and risked getting us discovered by Galra soldier's and not only that he ignored orders and risked the blue lion, I've always known you to be childish Lance but this behaviour I can not tolerate!"

ouch that stung

" I think its the two of you who should be apologising and not Lance, he wouldn't have had to jump in front of that beam in the first place, if you had just listened to what he way saying before the mission, it was the plan that was the problem. He tried to tell you that but you shut him down! "

Without any warning the red paladin grabs him by the hand and drags him along with him, leaving two confused team mates who started to wonder if there was in fact  something going on between the Red and Blue paladin.

Keith ends up marching them to his room where he slams the door, leaving the blue paladin In bewilderment. For the first time being up here someone had stood up for him dure in one of Alluras scolding's, and it was no other than Keith Kogain the distant paladin who spent most of the time training or hanging with Red. Lance was stunned to say the least.

"Thank you" he all but squeaks out

But before he could say anything else Keith grabbed him by the collar and placed his lips on too his own, he pushes him against the wall and Re connects their lips, Lance opening his mouth enough to allow the red paladin more access. submitting to Keiths control of the kiss, its not slow and gentle its hard an fast. when they pull away for air Lance looks into those eyes. They look hungry at first, but he knows the anger is not directed at him. He smiles a little.

"Eres el puto amo"

keith smirks and looks at the Cuban boy amused always finding it cute when the Cuban boy spoke in Spanish.

"Lance, um I don't know if you would want to but would you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?"

Lance smiles and nods this time pulling Keith in for the kiss, this time isn't fast its slow and tender and has lots of emotions going through it, the red paladin growls against his lips and Lance almost whimpers.

Keith notices and holds the Cuban boys hand in reassurance  

"I don't like it when you flirt with girls, your _mine_ now understand?"

Lance almost puffs out a laugh, who knew the mullet was a possessive little shit, either way he'd rather be no one else's but the red paladins. He nods and smiles as they move onto the bed and continue.

\-------------------

The next morning Pidge is sat at the table excitedly, everyone was waiting for Lance and Keith but no one had seen them. well except Shiro and Allura since the mission, as if on cue the two boys walk into the room both looking quite happy. She doesn't miss the hickeys  on Lance neck, or the fact he is wearing Keiths jacket and their hands being entwined. the genius has a shit eating grin on her face.

"Keith never thought you'd be the fucking dom but holy shit look what you done you possessive emo"

everyone glares at her, except Lance who is buried in Keiths neck trying to hide his embarrassment

"what?"   

 

 

 


End file.
